


At Any Time An Invitation (that you can't decline)

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, I tried my best, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, author cant write dom/sub, no benjamina, sorry - Freeform, top 10 saddest anime betrayals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Ben had been fidgeting all day.At first Gwilym had let the blond have the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was just restless from being stuck doing interviews for the better part of the day, but he soon came to realise that it was a targeted attack.akaben is a little shit and gets what he deserves





	At Any Time An Invitation (that you can't decline)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> A fic brought to you by the genius of @imnosaint
> 
> i hope this meets your expectations, im no skilled dirty talk writer but i gave it a solid go, also ive never written about lingerie sex so here we go!
> 
> its also 12:30am so im a bit loopy

Ben had been fidgeting all day.

At first Gwilym had let the blond have the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was just restless from being stuck doing interviews for the better part of the day, but he soon came to realise that it was a targeted attack.

Instead of being separated by Joe or Rami, they’d been put next to each other after they all came back from a break. Ben had beelined for the spot next to Gwil, and once situated there, his moving about became all the more obvious, the shorter male trying desperately to get and hold Gwil’s attention during interview after interview. Gwilym could see Ben crossing and uncrossing his legs every so often, he’d slung his arm over the back of the seat and Gwil could feel the tips of his fingers pressing down on the muscle of his back, dying to grab a hold but cautious that it would be obvious. They hadn’t so much as kissed since they’d wrapped up filming, and it was obviously getting to the younger male.

As Gwil sat there, answering questions and smiling for the camera’s, he knew that Ben would seek him out later that evening. Knew that he would show up outside his hotel room and let himself in. Gwilym wasn’t sure how the rest would pan out, whether the gravity of what was happening would get to them, or if they’d shirk all worries and do what they’d been itching to do ever since they’d started this press tour. Gwil bit the inside of his cheek, he shouldn’t be thinking of these things, not now.

Gwil made the mistake of looking at Ben once the current interviewer was leaving, the blond quick to meet his gaze. He had a flushed look about him, and Gwil could tell it wasn’t because of the yellow jacket he had on. He’d gotten himself so worked up, it had been bad planning on his part to sit next to the taller male. They only had a few more interviews to go before they’re let off for the evening, and Gwil wasn’t sure whether the blond would last that long without standing up and dragging Gwil out of the room to do glorious things to him.

The brunet froze as he felt the fingers that had been resting on his shoulder slowly drag up his neck to slide into the hair on the back of his head, nails grazing his scalp. Gwil clenched his jaw, his blood turning hot in his veins, Ben was kidding himself if he thought that purposely baiting Gwil when the latter could do little to nothing about it was a good idea.

Gwilym wasn’t sure if it was desperation, frustration, or even fear that made him feel so vexed towards Ben in the following moments. The brunet ran a hand through his hair as a new interviewer sat down, using the movement as an excuse to flick at Ben’s fingers, though the result was irritatingly inefficient, as those damned fingers moved to rest on the nape of his neck. There were going to be some serious conversations if he didn’t stop.

They’d never discussed the boundaries to the… situation they were in, Gwil knew that, but he thought it went without saying that they had to be sneaky about it. This, this was not sneaky, it was arrogantly obvious, in front of a full crew and a dozen or so camera’s. The brunet shoved at the other with a shoulder, by now both Rami and Joe had looked at them, Ben having now started shoving back. Gwil was *this* close to upping and leaving. The last thing they needed was some sort of rumour because Ben couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

When they were finally done with the interviews for the day, Gwil made sure not to look at Ben as he made his way out. He could practically feel the blond’s eyes burning into his back as he walked out. Could imagine how much he’s going to like pressing Ben into the closest surface and fucking him until he knows right from wrong.

Gwilym didn’t immediately go to his hotel, no, he was much too worked up to face Ben, might end up accidentally shouting the other out of his room. He let his legs walk him down the storefronts, eyes scanning the windows, he could see some people looking up and recognising him, but the streets were so busy that nobody dared to stop in the middle of them to ask for a photo. He felt a pang of guilt before telling himself that he wasn’t much in the mood for it anyway.

He didn’t know he was looking for anything until he found it, two and two piecing together in his mind as he ducked his way into the store. He almost felt like he was in a haze as he drifted towards a rack and found exactly what he needed. Paying quickly and hoping to blend back into the crowds in the street (it was a bit difficult though, Gwil being quite the tall bloke).

Upon returning to his room, he wasn’t surprised to see Ben loitering out front, trying to act like he gave half a shit about the art on the wall outside Gwil’s room. At seeing the blond, irritation flared back up in Gwil’s chest as he slid the small bag into his pocket.

“Y’alright?” Ben asked quietly, his voice veering on the side of cautious flirtation.

“I will be if you didn’t blow the fucking whistle on us whilst you were being a desperate slut” Gwilym wasn’t sure where it had come from, or why he ended up actually saying it, but he decided the look on Ben’s face of pure shock mixed with arousal was worth it.

“Gwil…” Ben exhaled, as the brunet unlocked his door, his hands itching to touch the blond, to grab handfuls of his gorgeous arse.

Gwil could sense the change in tempo as Ben hesitantly stepped into the room, he was in charge this time, he’d had that arranged from the get-go. Now as he closed the door behind them, he could feel his jeans grow tight, a predicament that only got worse as Ben started mumbling his apologies.

Turning to face the blond, he was quick to grab a fistful of his shirt and slam him against the door, feeling a drop of culpability before it was replaced with pure unadulterated adrenaline, now he knew why Ben had always taken such joy in being the one to shove Gwil around. Not this time. Gwilym was relieved when he finally pressed their mouths together, Ben breathing hotly against his lips as the brunet’s stubble rubbed his cheeks into redness.

Gwil revelled in the feeling of the other jumping as he suddenly grabbed at the erection between his legs, Ben’s legs almost giving out. Their mouths parted as Ben banged his head back against the door, a ragged groan leaving his agape mouth. “Fuck, Gwil, where’s this come from?”

“It’s come from almost ruining this movie’s press tour because a cockslut can’t wait a few hours to get fucked, does that sound right to you?” When he was met with silence, the brunet squeezed his hand against Ben’s cock, eliciting a pleading moan from him.

“Yes, yes it does, fuck, please.” Ben almost sobbed as the other kept clenching and releasing his hand against the jean-clad erection. “I shouldn’t have done it, I won’t do it again” he added, his legs quivering and chest heaving.

“God, you just can’t help yourself, every minute you go without a cock in you is wasted time. You’re not above begging for it, you’d probably sell your car for a shag” Gwil wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep acting like he himself wasn’t yearning to fuck Ben into the wall.

“I would, I would, Jesus Christ” Ben was nearing the point of incoherence now, desperately grinding into Gwilym’s hand, his face bright pink and hands shaky where they clutched at Gwil’s upper arms. Gwil almost wondered why he’d never done this before.

Feeling a hint of pity on the blond, Gwil looked around the room before he reached down into his pocket. “You want more? Get on the bed, naked, then put this on. Now.” Almost the instant Gwil took his hand away from Ben’s bulge, the blond was taking the item out of his hand and speeding towards the bed, his shirt and jacket lasting mere seconds.

Despite nearly knocking himself out trying to take his jeans off, he was soon knelt a top the mattress, examining the pair of lacy black boxer briefs, a puzzled look on his face. “You want me to put on these?” he asked, voice pitching slightly on the last word, his face growing impossibly pinker.

Now, Gwil had never had a thing for men’s lingerie, it was more of a curiosity he’d held ever since he’d fucked Ben in the schoolgirl shit a few times. His thinking was that if the blond could pull stockings off, lacy underwear wasn’t that far afield. Not wanting to relinquish the balance of power he’d tipped in his favour, the taller male swallowed before firming stating “yes, and then I’m going to fuck you until you believe that unicorns exist.”

The words had Ben swallowing thickly, a damp patch forming on his boxers, which were doing little to hide how aroused he was. The blond wore a hesitant face, and soon found himself dropping the undergarment, “Nah, can’t do it, please, Gwil, just let me suck you off or something.”

The latter almost found himself telling the blond it was okay but managed to bite his tongue at the last second, regaining his composure a moment before starting towards Ben, the younger male looking hopeful, before he had the boxers shoved against his chest. “You’ve let me fuck you senseless in stockings three times, you can’t pull the shy card now.”

“This is different, I’m not gonna wear those, I need some dignity”

“Dignity that you’ll lose when Rami and Joe hear you wanking yourself off because you won’t put some underwear on.” Gwil paused, chewing the inside of his cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ben’s pink cheek “come on, you’ll look so fuckin’ sexy, I won’t be able to control myself.”

Gwil must have said or done something right, because then the blond was chucking his stained briefs off and sliding the sheer ones on. Quick to pull Gwil against him, smashing their mouths together, but the latter pulled away after a moment, pressing the blond back into the mattress to get a good look at him.

“Fuck, I’m not going to be able to cope for the rest of the tour” he mumbled to himself, hands grabbing at both of Ben’s as he tried to cover himself. His blush going from the top of his cheeks to the bottom of his sternum.

“Hurry up, I feel like such a nonce” Ben begged, arms straining to escape Gwil’s grip.

Stripping off his shirt and jeans, Gwil placed himself between Ben’s spread legs, kissing up his defined chest and leaving red marks where his stubble had rubbed against the hot skin. When their mouths finally met, Ben slid a hand into Gwil’s hair, his mouth needy and eager, teeth scraping against the brunet’s lips.

Gwil reached down between their hips, before grabbing a handful of Ben’s cock through the thin material of the briefs. Ben’s mouth parting in a high-pitched sigh, the taller male continuing to kiss along the corners of his mouth, his lips dragging down to his neck where he gently nips at the thrumming pulse point along the side of his throat.

His own erection causing him hell, Gwil soon slips his briefs off, reaching down beside the bed to rummage through his suitcase for something slick. When he finds something substantial, he slips a hand under the waistband of the lingerie to slip a finger into the writhing blond, the hand that had been around the leaking member now stroking up over the taut muscles of his stomach.

If Ben had been able to speak English by that point, he would have, but he couldn’t, so he instead lay there, panting Gwil’s name along with a bunch of slurred incoherent words. Gwil didn’t spend too long on prep, just enough to slip into a rubber and get two fingers in, seeing as Ben’s never been one to hate a little pain before pleasure. This time is no exception as Gwil pushes the lingerie to the blond’s mid thighs and buries himself to the hilt. His hand flying to cover Ben’s mouth, stifling the loud moan that follows shortly after.

Moving so the man under him has his hips off the bed, Gwil presses a long-fingered hand to the centre of the other’s chest, tips of his fingers brushing against his collarbones and throat. Using the hand as leverage to slam into Ben, fucking out all the lingering annoyance towards the blond.

“All I could think of…during the-fuck, the interview… was you… you and your fucking crossed legs… and your cock-sucking lips-argh… you’re gonna be the death of me, you and your pretty cock” Gwil panted between thrusts, his words partially drowned out by Ben’s moans of ecstasy when the taller male hit that particular bundle of nerves in him. The lingerie then being pulled off his legs and used to wank the blond off with Gwil’s free hand.

“I would have fucked you on that couch… shoved everyone out of the” Gwil gasps as he feels the other clench around him “way and pressed you into it, answered questions whilst I had you on the end of my cock. You would have loved that, everyone seeing that you’re mine, that I’m the one who gets to see you like this,” a loud moan from underneath him draws a chuckle from Gwil “yeah, you’re thinking of that now, fucking exhibitionist.”

Gwil soon falls silent apart from his groans of exertion and enjoyment as he fucks into the blond male, said blond’s eyes squeezed shut and hands painfully holding Gwil’s biceps in a vice-like grip, his ankles crossed over behind the latter’s back. “Gwil… fuck” he manages, bucking his hips to get friction on his cock, which is wrapped in the lace lingerie, the brunet’s hands loosely wrapped around it.

“Come on, gorgeous, work for it, I’m the one doing all the work. You’re just lying there taking my cock like a good little slut.” Gwil’s words spur the younger male on, his hips bucking desperately to get as much friction as possible, every movement brushing his prostate and bringing tears of ecstasy to his eyes.

When Ben finally comes, he comes with a sob, his legs drawing Gwil closer as he tips over the edge, before he falls completely limp, the lingerie and the other males hand covered in climax. His cheeks bright red and slick from both tears and perspiration. Gwil isn’t far behind, the subsequent clench during Ben’s orgasm enough to do him in, the brunet quickly removing his hand from the blond’s chest as he empties into the condom. Managing to hold himself up above Ben for a moment before he collapses in the space next to him.

Taking a moment, Gwil ties off the rubber, before shakily getting to his feet and finding something to clean the exhausted blond up with. When he returns with a wet washer, Ben hasn’t moved at all, chest heaving and arms either side of his head, veins standing out along his forearms.

After they’re both clean, Gwil lays beside Ben, moving to spoon the shorter male. He eyes the lingerie off, now abandoned on the floor beside the bed, nuzzling into the blond hair near Ben’s ear, he whispers to him in a spent, raspy voice “you wanna keep em?” the already half-asleep younger male just humming in acknowledgement. Crestfallen, Gwil presses a kiss to the other’s temple, before smirking “You believe in unicorns now?”

“Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that! I really wanted to do a good job and I hope I didn't let u down <3
> 
> feel free to drop me a request, or come hang with me on tumblr, it's an alright time
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
